


Honey Boy

by sanadul



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blason, Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Free Verse, Freeform, Honey, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, Male Character of Color, One-Sided Attraction, Panegyric, Poetic, Poetry, Romance, Romanticism, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Teen Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanadul/pseuds/sanadul
Summary: A collection of poems about and inspired by the one true Honey Boy
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Honey Boy

Oh my Honey Boy

Who will bob his head to anything with a beat,

I love your honey skin.

Even when wearing a simple collared shirt,

You look flawless.

The way the white contrasts your dark hair and honey skin as you nod your head

Steals the breath from my lungs.

Oh my Honey Boy,

The way you enjoy and savor each song

Is beautiful.


End file.
